Shuffle Challenge Spamano
by freshia
Summary: Where I go through my iPod on shuffle and write ten little drabble-esque things about each song. Rated T for Romano's mouth and suggestive themes. Spamano SpainxRomano


I don't feel good, so I write when I'm sick. And that's how this came to be. It was an awful lot of fun, though. :D

This took me awhile to do. But I love Spamano. And I've been itching to do another fic for awhile, but I didn't have any inspiration... So I decided to do this challenge.

**WARNINGS**: Rated T for Romano's mouth and suggestive themes. Plus gayness. But why are you reading Hetalia if you're worried about that?

I don't own Hetalia. Not mine. Nothing is. I don't own the songs in here either.

* * *

_The challenge:_

_Rules:_

_1. Pick a character, fandom, pairing, friendship, whatever._

_2. Put your music on shuffle/random and start playing songs._

_3. For each song, write something inspired by the song related to the theme you chose earlier. No pre-planning and no writing after the song is over. No skipping songs, either._

_4. Do 10 songs and post. Be sure to include the song/artist._

_

* * *

_

Song 1!

Song Title: Spice!

Artist: Len Kagamine (Though the version I was listening to is the English cover by Rockleetist)

Author Comments: LOL. Really? Oh lord...

"Where are you?" Romano asked into the phone. He knew better than to ask that. Why did he do it anyway?

"Ah, _mi tomate..." _Romano heard a girl giggle in the background. That made his blood boil. "I'll be home in the morning, _si_?"

Romano looked at the clock. 12:14 AM. "It is morning, you bastard." before Spain could say anything, Romano yelled into the phone "And don't even worry about coming home, bastard! If you come in here I'll go sleep somewhere else. On the street in a box if I have to! It's 5 times better than being in the same room with your sleezy ass!" He slammed the phone down before the Spaniard could reply.

Romano knew better than to ask questions. He knew he always ended up getting hurt. Then why did he stay with the cheating bastard?

How he wished he knew.

( _That was pretty angsty. ;_; Poor Romano. But it was fun to write player!Spain._)

Song 2!

Song Title: Can't Stop The Rain From Falling

Artist: Cascada

Author Comments: Jeez, this one will be angsty too...

Romano walked through the town on a horribly sunny day. _How unfitting. _He thought. He wished it would just rain. Then the sky would look as miserable as he felt right now.

But he had to walk away. It had to be done. He promised himself. He would be so much happier now.

Away from the cheating Spanish bastard.

He really had loved him. And he thought the feeling was mutual.

Apparently it was one-sided. Or atleast that's what it seemed like. It had to be. Why else would Spain have a threesome with Prussia and France? Unless it was his fault. Was it his fault?

"Romanoo!" Damnit. He'd been found. "Romano, Romano! I'm so sorry! Please, please!" Strong, dark arms embraced him. The arms he had gotten so used to. How many other people were also in love with those same arms? How many other people had he held in them?

"Please, please." Spain was hugging him from behind, pleading with him. Romano refused to turn around to meet his eyes.

Let the rain begin.

_(I'm sorry, I'm so bad at writing angst.. I really am.. I don't.. I just can't. I'm sorry.)_

Song 3!

Song Title: Kokoro

Artist: Rin Kagamine

Author Comments:_ ... _What in the world am I supposed to do with this? D:

Antonio smiled down at his newest creation. The beautiful dark hair, gorgeous skin... It was perfect. Finally done.

_Program loading..._

_Program loading..._

_Program loading..._

The creation opened its eyes. A beautiful chestnut brown color. A real miracle.

Antonio flung himself at his creation, wrapping his arms around it. "You're finally done! .. Do you know who I am?"

"... My creator." The miracle spoke without any emotion.

"Yes! You can call me the boss though. Is the system working properly?" Antonio laughed and marvelled at his beautiful robot. _So lifelike..._ He thought.

"Everything is running as planned." It spoke again.

"Excellent!" Antonio replied cheerfully. "Then, your name can be... Lovino!" He said.

And so that was the start of the first humanoid robot.

Antonio tried his best to teach Lovino everything.. About flowers, trees, how everything in this world worked. He tried to teach him to sing.. And he did it well. But there was one problem. His voice was fake, it lacked emotion.

It lacked a heart.

And so he started on a program to fix that. An artificial heart. And he worked on it everyday, non-stop, in an attempt to get Lovino to feel something.. Anything.

And then one day. One day, when Antonio was quite old, Lovino came up to him. "A message is being received." He said flatly.

"Oh, really?" Antonio said with surprise. He very rarely got messages. "From who?"

"A future... Me." Lovino proceeded to show him the message.

Antonio gaped. It was a fuzzy picture.. But it was obvious what it was. Lovino. Crying, singing, smiling.

Feeling.

Antonio died a happy man later that day.

Lovino POV-

He died a long time ago. A few hundred years, my system calender says. I've been alone since then. Alone, but not lonely. Antonio said I couldn't feel that. Yet. He said someday I would.

He said not to open the program.

He said it would be too much for me to handle.

It was.

But when I opened the program, the first thing I did was cry. I cried. I realized just how much Antonio- 'The Boss' – worked for me. How much he loved me.

How I would never see him again.

But then I laughed. I laughed at how stupid the bastard was for trying to teach me things that were already in my programming, or the emotions he tried to get me to feel when it was impossible.

I thanked him in the only way I could think of – I sent a message to my past self to deliver to Antonio.

And then I went out to his grave, the place I had buried him once he died. I layed down next to it, and closed my eyes, smiling. Never to wake up. But finally understanding.

"Thank you... Dumbass."

_And so, this was the miracle. The robot that had a heart kept working. He sang all of his feelings. But the miracle didn't last for long. A heart was too much for him to withstand. And the machine collapsed._

_However, until the very last moment, his face was filled with a big smile. And at that time, he really, truly did look like an angel._

_(OMG THAT WAS SO LONG. THAT COULD HAVE BEEN A FIC IN ITSELF WTF. And I used the human names because that was AU. And it would've been weird with nation names.)_

Song 4!

Song Title: Never Find a Love Like This

Artist: Natasha Bedingfield

Author Comments: Awwwww.

As much as he hated to admit it, Lovino loved the stupid tomato bastard.

He was always on his mind. And he was always so cheerful. Even if it was annoying sometimes.. It seemed to make bad days better. Not that he would ever admit it. Especially not to Spain. God knew it would probably just go straight to his head.

Not to mention he's always saving Romano's ass. Because yes, it was true, he needed saving. He may be Romano, but he was still Italian.

And yeah, he usually tagged along with Spain wherever he went. It was fun being next to the bastard. What can he say?

And as much as he'd like to deny it, the evidence was clearly against him. He'd never find another love like this.

(_Pfffft. Fluffy._)

Song 5!

Song Title: Miss Independent

Author: Kelly Clarkson

Author Comments: ASHSKKL; I completely forgot about this song being on here and it came on and I was like "OMG IT'S ROMANO'S THEME SONG." ... This will be fun.

Romano didn't need anyone. Especially not a guy. Or a girl. He was perfectly fine On. His. Own. He'd heard all about what love does, it turns you into a giggling pile of mush around the other person and then they stomp on your heart and then you cry and are in a lot of pain. No thank you, Romano would just rather not partake in that activity. And so he said he was never going to fall in love.

Until he fell for Spain.

At first he didn't understand. Why the hell did he feel so funny around him? It was ridiculous! It got to the point where he didn't even want to be around him and that only made Spain come around him more because he was worried about his little "_tomate_".

So he went to his brother for advice. And of course the little idiot had told him "Ve~! You're just in love, _fratello! _You have to be because that's how I feel about Ludwig and we're in love!"

Needless to say Germany had to come in and pry Romano off of Italy to keep him from killing his brother.

But finally, the more he thought about it, the more it made sense. As disgusting as it was. As much as he didn't _want _to be in love with the dumbass, it seemed his heart had other plans for him.

And so he threw away all he knew and figured the only way he'd not feel so awkward around Spain is if he confessed.

And so, that's how they got to where they are now, cuddling on the couch while watching some cheesy chick flick movie that Romano really had no interest in, but was staying because of the way Spain held him.

He still complained about the movie though.

( _Awww. That was cuteness. _)

Song 6!

Song Title: The World

Artist: Braid Paisley

Author Comments: Yay! This one should be interesting, since it just has to be done in Spain's point of view, especially since I have so many in Romano's POV.

Spain patted Romano's head as he pouted. He looked so adorable! But he knew he couldn't say that, it would only make Romano angrier.

"... Nobody notices me. And when they do, they always like _fratello _more than me. Am I really that bad , Antonio?"

Spain kissed the top of his head.

"To everyone you may just seem like another rude person." He said, stroking his hair, being careful to avoid his curl.

"And you may be one in millions," he continued, breathing in Romano's scent. "But you're one in a million to me."

_( *dies of fluffyness* Short but sweet. ;3 )_

Song 7!

Song Title: Truly Madly Deeply

Artist: Originally by Savage Garden, the one I was listening to was Cascada's cover.

Author Comments: This will be a cute and fluffy one. ;o;

Spain stared up at the open night sky, looking at the stars. This was always something that Romano liked to do – just lay quietly next to each other and stare up at the sky. Just thinking. Not saying a word.

Spain had to admit, it was very soothing, being by his favorite person. He wished that it could be like this forever, Romano not yelling profanities at him, just laying there, understanding each other without any words necessary.

He wouldn't give up nights like these for anything. He would travel the ends of the world for his Romano.

_I want to lay like this forever  
Until the sky falls down on me._

_(D'awwww.)_

Song 8!

Song Title: Ticks

Artist: Brad Paisley

Author Comments: OH WOW LOL. This will be amusing.

And so here Romano sat, on a bar stool, drinking a soda.

Because he had agreed to be the "sober driver" tonight with Spain and his friends- Prussia and France.

He only agreed to do it because France damn well near raped Spain the last time they went drinking. He was there to drive the idiots back home, sure, but mostly to make sure that they didn't do anything drastic. They were called the "Bad Touch Trio" for a reason.

But the way Spain was sitting on that bar stool next to him with his pants sagging a bit... Damn. That ass. He'd like to see the rest of it.

Great. Now he was turning into France, with his perverted thoughts. Just dandy. No, he would not do anything in this bar.

But when they got back home... Well, they were in an old bar out in the country. He might just have to check Spain for ticks.

_(LOL. Romano checking Spain for ticks. AND SPAIN'S ASS JHDAHSKHAKL.)_

Song 9!

Song Title: Your Love is My Drug

Artist: Ke$ha

Author Comments: This one will be cute.. Almost done!

Romano was like a drug.

And Spain was addicted to that drug. The taste of the drug, the high he got around that drug.

He always had to be around that drug, otherwise he started having withdrawals.

He was even seeing Romano in his dreams! And when he woke up, too. He was always on Spain's mind.

But the best part of the drug was the love it gave him. That's the part he loved the most.

Because there was no drug in this world quite like Romano. And Spain was the only person who could get high off Romano. Because Romano was his.

Maybe he needed to go to rehab. But for now, he'd just continue living off his drug.

_(Aw, a love-drug. This one was kinda bad. But yeah. Cute still.)_

Song 10!

Song Title: I Kissed a Girl

Artist: Katy Perry

Author Comments: Last one! Er.. For the sake of this, let's say it's AU and it's "I kissed a guy"

This certainly wasn't what Lovino had in mind when he had come to the bar earlier.

Oh, he figured he'd get drunk and start making out with someone but..

He didn't think it would be a guy.

But who could've resisted _that?_ The guy was a hot spanish man.. With one sexy ass.

He didn't even know this his name. But he did know he was one good kisser. Mm, those lips, soft yet firm.

Damn he was good, with his messy brown hair and emerald green eyes.

Lovino had never kissed a guy before that night. And he hadn't even realized what he was missing.

_(What a way to end it!)_

_

* * *

_Yay! This was so fun. I've been wanting to do a Spamano fic for a while now.. And when I saw this challenge I was like "I could so do this."

Thanks for reading!


End file.
